


Hot Mess

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [31]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, drunk!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: It’s Isak’s first time drinking expensive whiskey. Even thinks it should be his last.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A little over four months late, but my SKAM challenge is finally complete! For this challenge, I wrote and posted SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics were anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, though I definitely went over that limit quite a bit, this fic included. The fics were all for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon within the original Norwegian SKAM universe, and all fics stand alone. I had a lot of fun writing this even though it went long beyond August and ended up being a multiple month long process. I hope people enjoy reading it!
> 
> Day 31 Prompt: Oops.

It’s Isak’s first time drinking expensive whiskey. Even thinks it should be his last.

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells him, voice hushed as his breath fans across Isak’s cheeks, their bodies pressed close in the elevator. Isak is bent into an awkward shape, holding onto Even’s frame so tightly that his left leg wraps around him. He’s like a koala refusing to let go of a branch, and Even would find it more endearing if he weren’t so concerned for Isak’s wellbeing— he was looking a little green in the tram— _and_ also if there weren’t a mother and daughter alongside them, clad in matching animal print pajamas with laundry hampers in tow.

“Keep it together, Valtersen.” Even tries to use the most serious, commanding tone he has locked away in his repertoire, but it backfires when Isak adjusts his grip and holds onto him even tighter. 

“You’re so _hot_ when you talk to me like that, fuck, baby,” Isak nearly whimpers, and Even swears he can feel Isak’s dick twitch against his own thigh. Even sucks in a breath, both an innate response to the hardness coming from Isak— matching the tension he feels in his own groin, as hard as he’s trying to be in charge here—and because no matter how much he’s trying to stay proper and in control of the situation, talking to Isak like that is exactly what he likes to do. 

Even changes his stance, shifts his posture a little, and somehow in the process Isak’s teeth clamp around the lapel of his jean jacket, biting down and pulling him closer. Even has to push him a bit, steady him with his hands on either side of his shoulders, while constantly shushing him. Isak’s still spewing fragmented sentences that should absolutely not be said around children under any circumstances.

_“Ev,”_ Isak whines, low and needy, and Even almost tries to quiet him with a finger to his mouth, but he knows where that’ll lead them, especially with Isak’s current oral fixation. He’s constantly lunging up, reaching for Even’s mouth with open, desperate lips, and it makes Even ache a little more, makes it a little harder each time he has to deny him. 

“Come on, buddy,” Even says, trying for casual and not at all sexy. He doesn’t think he’s called Isak “buddy” ever and it feels outright wrong, but aside from a quirk of his eyebrows that could just be from the noise the elevator makes when it reaches their floor, Isak doesn’t react. He attaches his lips to Even’s neck instead, low and dipping down into the collar of his v-neck shirt, his hands greedily seeking skin. Even shudders away from him, keeps him a forearm’s length away, and Isak just pouts. 

“Sorry,” Even says softly when the other people get off first. Of course they live on their floor.

Isak has the key to their room in his pocket, though Even almost has a heart attack watching him fumble around for it. He takes at least ten seconds to swim his hand around in his left pocket, only to move to his right, and then back again. When Even reaches in, he finds it immediately, and Isak gasps and cackles like Even’s performed a magic trick.

“You’re funny,” Even tells him as he coaxes him inside. Isak walks backwards, not letting his eyes leave Even’s.

“Good funny?”

“Yes, but not always _conveniently_ funny.” 

Their brand new apartment in Trondheim is nothing fancy, but it’s theirs. Boxes line the entryway, fit to be tripped over on a sober day, and so Even isn’t surprised when Isak stumbles before him. His hands finding purchase on Isak’s waist seem to do the opposite of stabilize him, and Isak spins, ready to launch himself at Even again. 

“Let me get you water,” Even says once he helps Isak get dressed— or rather, undressed. The heater hasn’t been working like it’s supposed to and in late March, the chill of winter hasn’t even begun to pack its bags. When Isak refuses to put on his t-shirt and instead lays on their bed, splayed out like a starfish in nothing but his underwear, Even just tosses another blanket from the closet onto the bed and tries not to look too long at the hardness underneath Isak’s boxers— or the way that Isak’s hand immediately goes to reach for it as soon as he’s comfortable.

“Come _baaaack,”_ Isak whines, sounding genuinely pained while Even fills a plastic cup to the brim with water and grabs a tablet of Ibuprofen for the morning.

“Coming in a minute,” Even calls back to him, and he’s surprised when Isak doesn’t make a sex joke in response to that. 

When he comes back into the room, he finds out why.

“Oops,” Isak says, sounding not at all sorry when Even’s standing in the doorway. His slurring turns into laughing, full-bodied and hearty, and Even relaxes a little when he hears it. Just a little. Isak won’t drink much of the water, and Even’s not a fan of sitting with him in the morning when he throws up, even though he’d never admit it, much less not be there with him.

“What’d you do?” he asks, Isak’s mistake still not clear to him. He sits on the bed, a little cautious, and Isak digs around the blankets, looking a bit like Vilde’s cat scrambling for a toy. Eventually he whips out the lube container from underneath Even’s pillow, spurring Even to make a mental note to swap out the case for another one before he goes to sleep. 

“I spilled some on the blanket,” Isak explains, pointing to a multitude of glistening drops on top of the duvet, “but it’s okay because we’ll be so hot and sweaty we won’t need it.” 

_That_ gets Even’s attention. “Oh yeah?”

_“Mhmm.”_ Isak’s being deliberate now, using that heady tone and getting up onto his knees to make his way over to where Even’s perched. He’s giving Even that look again, the one Even’s only ever seen reserved for him, one he hopes always will be. There’s a dangerous, mischievous glint in his eyes, in the way he moves, and it makes Even think there’s even more in store than he’s aware. Whether Isak can properly execute those things in his incredibly inebriated state, however, is a different question altogether.

“We don’t need the lube anyway, I never need it. You could just fuck me right now and I’d love it, I always love it.”

“Isak, that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is!” Isak shoves him square in the shoulders, looking offended. “I always love it. There’s nothing I love more. You know that, don’t you? Come on, you know that.”

Even purses his lips. “I’m flattered, but I meant about the lube, _kjære.”_

Isak just looks at him like he’s referencing an entirely different conversation. Then he’s on him in seconds, twisting his hands up in his hair and clambering into his lips, pressing his mouth against the shell of Even’s ear.

“Why are we still talking and why aren’t you fucking me yet?” 

Even thinks briefly of kissing him but decides better of it, knowing both his and Isak’s self-control isn’t quite that advanced. Instead, he puts both his hands on either side of Isak’s face, making Isak look at him— like he’s even taken his eyes off him all night. And of course, Even is so flattered, his mind on overdrive thanks to the praise and the dirty talk and the way Isak’s been touching him, wanting him, but still. It’s two thirty AM and Isak reeks of Jameson and sweat, not to mention the fact that _he_ was the one to sing along to Gabrielle in the bar, not Even. That’s a warning sign in Even’s book.

“You’re a mess,” is what Even decides on, the final word wrapped in fondness so strong Even’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he says it. He smiles down at Isak, kisses him briefly, just a peck, and he hopes the way his dick twitches at the look Isak gives him when he pulls away isn’t too obvious.

“A hot mess?” Isak tries, adjusting his hold on Even’s shoulders onto to reloop his arms in the same way seconds later.

Even smirks, kisses the tip of his nose. “Always.”

* * *

“You’re really going to go to bed without fucking me?” 

Isak’s voice is muffled by the pillow, throaty from spending the night cheering and downing shots, but Even understands him just as well as if he were whispering in his ear. He twists on his side, looking at Isak’s back, and gets a pointed look in return once Isak flips and faces him. 

“Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Never too exhausted for you,” Isak retorts, and there’s that familiar rush in Even’s chest again, Isak’s soberness letting him relax and enjoy it more now. It had been a trek to get Isak into the shower, even more of a task to help him undress and not suck him dry as soon as he dropped his underwear, but Even’s fostered a good relationship with self-control by now. Knows when to give in, to let himself have what he wants and relish it, just as he knows how to wait, to make himself earn something. Besides, Isak seemed a little too delirious to even know what was going on for Even to comfortably do more than kiss him.

Now, a little sleepy but still just as needy, Isak is looking at him rather expectantly. “I meant everything I said, you know.”

There’s enough of a fire in his voice for Even to know he’s not one hundred percent sober yet, but lately, Isak’s been like this— more verbal, more bossy, sometimes even bratty in a way that sends Even’s heart to his feet, though it’s never been quite as blatant and uninhibited as it was tonight. Liquid courage is a real thing, Even knows this firsthand; can recall the way he locked lips with Sonja in the kollektiv all the while staring down Isak, pushing his tongue past her lips and wishing it was Isak’s instead. They’re still both those same boys in some ways, hopelessly yearning for each other even now that they have each other all to themselves. 

“You sure?” Even teases. “Because I recorded you on my phone and I don’t think you’re gonna like what you hear when I play it in the morning.”

“You didn’t,” Isak gasps, lunging onto his side of the bed, play-fighting until he ends up on top of him, straddling him and dropping his chest down to rest upon his. It’s gentler, less desperate now, but with one quick, almost fleeting roll of Isak’s hips, Even knows their game from earlier is far from over.

“I didn’t,” Even admits. His nose brushes Isak’s, grounding them both with a simple gesture, their _thing._ “But I sort of wish I did. You were hilarious, so out of it, but also so hot.”

Isak bites his lip, then darts his tongue out to lick it, well aware that Even will notice. “I can do it again. With or without too many fancy drinks in me.”

Even grins, surges up to kiss him hard and open-mouthed, hands pawing at the blankets between them. 

“Deal,” he promises against his lips. One simple motion, something so practiced but so intuitive Even swears he could do it in his sleep, and he has Isak on his back, splayed out sideways on the bed and looking up at him with eyes that practically say everything for him. Still, Even wants to hear it again.

“Now, wanna tell me one more time what exactly it was that you wanted me to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Kudos and comments make my day.
> 
> In the future, I'd definitely like to do a Skamverse challenge similar to this where I'd write for all of the remakes and maybe even do some crossovers between the verses. If this is something you'd like to read or if you have any prompts for it, feel free to send them my way! 
> 
> Come say hi and talk to me about the Skamverse at my Tumblr blog [here](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/) or at my Twitter account [here!](https://twitter.com/sweeterthnkarma)


End file.
